


This Shell Is Borrowed

by gerardweezy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardweezy/pseuds/gerardweezy





	This Shell Is Borrowed

Frank was getting tired of this body.  Sure, it was cool at first, but he felt too short, too small.  People looked down on him.  And he couldn't exactly get rid of these tattoos without a large amout of pain and/or money.  So it was time for him to find a new one.

Frank started his search at a low-profile dive bar.  He found that lonely people often came here to drink their problems away.  If he found his new body here, there was a very low chance of the person who inhabited it now would be missed later.

On Sunday at around 3 a.m., Frank entered the local dive bar, dressed in dark clothes, and picked a seat at the bar so he'd have a good view of everyone.  

The first guy who caught his eye was at a pool table, obviously piss-drunk and probably not very well liked.  This wouldn't help Frank's attempts to take over his body, for obvious reasons.

The second person Frank noticed was the bartender.  She was pretty, and Frank had always wondered what it would feel like to be a girl.  But she had multiple tattoos, like he did, so she was out of the question also.

Frank saw a third person and thought that the saying "three's a charm" must be true, because this guy was perfect.   Average height, shady guy that people probably didn't pay attention too.  His hair was greasy and his clothes looked kind of shabby, but that would be easy to fix.  He was sitting at a table alone, clutching a near-empty bottle of Heineken, with a few empty bottles nearby.  Frank left his seat at the bar and made his way over to the table.

The guy looked up when Frank sat at his table, obviously offended.  "Hey," Frank said coolly, offering him a smile.  The guy grumbled a response before knocking back the rest of his beer.  "I'm Frank," Frank continued, eager to keep the conversation going.  "Gerard." the guy said, pushing hair out of his face.  

Frank leaned forward so he was right near Gerard's face.  "You here alone, Gerard?" he asked, stretching Gerard's name out and licking his lips suggestively.    Gerard sort of leaned back and nodded.  "Yeah," he breathed, and Frank tried not to make a face at the smell of alcohol on Gerard's breath.

Frank nodded and scooted even closer to Gerard.  "You should take me home with you, then."  Frank suggested, hoping that Gerard was gay, bisexual, or really desperate that night.  

Frank was in luck tonight.  "Ah...sure," Gerard said.  "Now?"  Frank nodded and they both stood up and quickly headed for the exit.  Frank grinned to himself; out of his many years doing this and his many victims, it had never been this easy for him.

Gerard was a pretty good driver for someone as drunk as himself, so they arrived at Gerard's small house in no time at all.  Gerard led Frank through the small enterance and straight to the bedroom, without even bothering to show him around.

Frank allowed Gerard to push him on the bed and start ripping his clothes off.  There was a lot of kissing and touching and groaning afterwards; Gerard obviously wanted to go further than that but Frank wasn't allowing it; he had other things to do.

Frank sort of rolled over so that he was on top of Gerard.  Frank spotted a scarf that was lying on the ground and picked it up, then tied Gerard's hands to the headboard of the bed.  Gerard giggled childishly, probably thinking that this was some sort of kinky thing that Frank was doing.  

Frank grabbed Gerard's face in both his hands and sort of stared at him before swiftly twisting it to the left, snapping his neck and killing him instantly.

Frank hopped off of the bed, pulled his pants and t-shirt back on and headed for the bathroom.  He had a lot of work to do.


End file.
